Siege Alliance Meets Sara Alliance
by Siege25
Summary: An unknown universe appears on the scanner as Siege and Allison go to check it out. They see that it's a universe filled with AUs of all the members of Siege Alliance, and they're gender swapped. Siege and Allison immediately take a liking to it and become allies with the Sara Alliance. But what they didn't expect was for their universes to merge together as one. Rated T for safety


**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another new one chapter story. This one is about how Siege Alliance meets their AU version, the Sara Alliance!**

 **Siege: How is the Sara Alliance an AU to Siege Alliance?**

 **Siege25: Oh, you'll find out… Allison, Keldeo, disclaimer please.**

 **Allison: Siege25 only owns Siege.**

 **Keldeo: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin)**

Siege and Allison were taking their daily routine of watching the scanner. Something popped up that was new.

 **Siege:** That's new. ID that universe, Jarvis.

 **Jarvis:** Yes sir.

Siege had managed to make a new version of Jarvis from some blueprints given to him from Stark.

 **Jarvis:** Scan complete. Universe ID'd as universe 12718462936362964969364926393639363.

 **Siege:** Never been to that universe before. Feel up for an adventure, Allison?

 **Allison:** Sure, why not?

* * *

 **(AU Hall of Origin)**

Siege and Allison exit the portal and look around to see another Hall of Origin.

 **Siege:** Did we even leave?

 **Allison:** I was sure we went through the portal.

Then a female godly voice rang through the air.

 **?:** _HALT! Who dares trespass upon our Hall of Origin?_

 **Siege:** We have no quarrel with you, whoever you are, we simply are seeking knowledge on what resides in this universe.

 **?:** _If that is the case, you are both welcome. I shall be out in a second._

They wait, and then out of the Hall of Origin comes Arceus, but different. It looks more… feminine.

 **Lady Arceus:** _Greetings, I am Lady Arceus. Who are you two?_

Siege and Allison understand an Arceus' power. Even female Arceus. They both kneel before Lady Arceus.

 **Siege:** It is an honor to meet you. I am Siege.

 **Allison:** I am Allison.

 **Lady Arceus:** _No need to bow, rise, Siege and Allison. I shall send the leaders out here to meet you both._

Lady Arceus reenters the Hall of Origin. Just a few minutes later, a woman walks out, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wears the same armor Siege is wearing, except hers shows off her stomach. She also wears blue jeans and black army boots. With her is a man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears Saiyan armor, but with no undershirt. He also wears jeans.

 **? (Female):** Greetings, I am Sara, creator and leader of my organization, the Sara Alliance.

 **? (Male):** I am Alex, husband of Sara.

Siege and Allison stood there in shock. Standing here were exact copies of them, but they were Gender swapped. Finally, they regained composure.

 **Siege:** I am Siege, creator and leader of Siege Alliance.

 **Allison:** And I am Allison, wife of Siege.

Sara and Alex return the shocked look that Siege and Allison gave them. It was now clear. They were spitting images of each other, just gender swapped. Finally Sara spoke up.

 **Sara:** So… We're just copies of each other, except we're gender swapped.

 **Siege:** It appears that way.

 **Alex:** Well, come on in guys. Let's show you two around.

They enter the Sara Alliance's Hall of Origin and are immediately impressed. It was exactly like their Hall of Origin. Sara and Alex took them to the main room, where a male Twilight was playing chess with a female Doctor Strange. The male Twilight was barely winning, but then he made a slight mistake on his move. Female Strange took notice and immediately capitalized.

 **Female Strange:** Checkmate.

 **Male Twilight:** Damn it!

 **Alex:** Did you lose another one, Twiglare?

The male Twilight, presumably Twiglare, jumped up at Alex's voice.

 **Twiglare:** Whoa! Next time, give me a little bit of warning before you sneak up on me, ok?

Alex chuckled.

 **Alex:** Ok, Twiglare.

Twiglare took notice of Siege and Allison.

 **Twiglare:** Oh? Who might you two be? You both look just like Sara and Alex, but you guys are of different gender.

 **Siege:** Hi, my name's Siege.

 **Allison:** And I'm Allison.

 **Twiglare:** Pleasure to meet you, as you might know from Alex talking to me, I am Twiglare.

 **?:** I am Doctor Stephanie Strange, but call me Stephanie. I suppose you two are from Siege Alliance?

Siege and Allison stared at Stephanie in shock.

 **Siege:** How… did you know that?

 **Stephanie:** It's sort of weird, actually. When I was browsing the Hall of Origin's library yesterday, they had no books on the Siege Alliance. Today, I check the shelves again, and on shelf 92, there it was! I couldn't believe it. But due to my love of books and my curiosity, I decided to pick it up and read it. And you two might not know this, but exactly 10 hours from the time I read that book, something is going to happen.

 **Siege:** How long was it since you read that book?

 **Stephanie:** Exactly 9 hours and 59 minutes ago.

 **Siege:** So something's going to happen within a minute?

 **Stephanie:** Precisely.

 **Siege:** SHIT! WE HAVE NO TIME TO GET BACK!

A minute had passed. Then, the ground began to shake. A female Ken's voice rang over the loudspeakers.

 **Female Ken:** WE ARE MERGING WITH ANOTHER UNIVERSE! BRACE YOURSELVES!

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **(Siege Alliance Hall of Origin)**

The ground began shaking.

 **InuJon:** WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?

Ken's voice rang over the loudspeakers.

 **Ken:** WE'RE MERGING WITH ANOTHER UNIVERSE! BRACE YOURSELVES!

Then a white flash blinded everyone, the impact knocked everyone down, but with no casualties. That is, for the members of Siege Alliance and Sara Alliance.

* * *

 **(Merged Hall of Origin)**

Ken rubbed his head.

 **Ken:** Ugh… Is everyone ok?

Ken tried to sit up, but he headbutted another person in the head.

 **Ken:** Ouch!

 **Female Ken:** Ouch!

 **Ken:** Hey, what's the big i-

 **Female Ken:** Hey, what's the big i-

The two Kens said it in unison and stopped. They looked one another over. Same clothes, same color hair, same eyes, the only difference was the difference in gender.

 **Ken:** Hey there.

 **Female Ken:** Hi. Sorry about the meeting of our minds there.

Ken shrugged it off.

 **Ken:** It's nothing. What's your name?

 **Female Ken:** My name is Kendra, yours?

 **Ken:** Name's Ken.

A female voice was closing in on Ken and Kendra.

 **Sunset:** Ken! Ken, are you ok?

 **Ken:** Sunset? Sunset, I'm ok!

Sunset ran in and tackled her boyfriend with a hug.

 **Sunset:** Ken, you're ok, thank Celestia…

Ken chuckled some.

 **Ken:** It's ok, I'm not dead yet.

Then a male voice was closing in on Ken and Kendra.

 **?:** Kendra! Babe, are you alright?

 **Kendra:** Sunflare? Yes, I'm ok!

A male version of Sunset, most likely Sunflare, came running into the room and picked Kendra up in a hug.

 **Sunflare:** Thank goodness you're alright…

Sunflare and Sunset took notice of each other, same clothes, same color hair, same eyes, different gender.

Then a commotion broke out in the newly merged Hall of Origin. Ken, Kendra, Sunset, and Sunflare looked out and saw…

…every member of Siege Alliance and Sara Alliance meeting their doubles, except for a few who didn't have any in this world.

 **Ken:** Oh boy… What happens if Arceus finds out?

 **Kendra:** What happens when Lady Arceus finds out?

 **Sunset:** Hey, wait a second… Where is Arceus?

 **Sunflare:** Come to think of it, where's Lady Arceus?

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin Arceus Room)**

Arceus was surprisingly the last to wake up. He began to raise his head and opened his eyes. His eyes went from slowly opening to shooting open. Lying before him was a female Arceus, who was apparently injured. So there had been a casualty. Arceus stood up, only to kneel down to check the other Arceus. She had been badly burnt from something. All of a sudden, Ken, Sunset, Kendra, and Sunflare ran into the room. Kendra and Sunflare thought Arceus had attacked their Arceus.

 **Kendra:** GET AWAY FROM LADY ARCEUS!

 **Arceus:** _My apologies, I-_

 **Sunflare:** GET. AWAY. FROM HER! NOW!

 **Arceus:** _SILENCE, ALLOW ME TO MAKE MY STATEMENT!_

Sunflare and Kendra stopped. This Arceus had just as much power as theirs did.

 **Lady Arceus:** _Ugh… It… Hurts…_

 **Ken:** What happened?

Ken walked up and saw the burn marks on her chest.

 **Ken:** My God… She took a huge hit…

 **Arceus:** _I shall try and fix it._

 **Sunset:** Let's leave these two alone.

The four leave the room and shut the giant double doors.

 **Arceus:** _Do not struggle too much… I am here to help you._

 **Lady Arceus:** _Who… are you?_

 **Arceus:** _I am Arceus. Hold still, please._

 **Lady Arceus:** _Arceus? My name is Lady Arceus… Thank you for trying to help me…_

 **Arceus:** _I am not trying to help you, I am helping you._

Arceus' eyes began to glow red as the burns went away from Lady Arceus' chest. However, she is still in pain, but the burning sensation went away.

 **Lady Arceus:** _Thank you, Arceus… ACK!_

Lady Arceus tried to get up, but fell from the pain, however she was caught by Arceus.

 **Arceus:** _Do not strain yourself, allow me to aid you._

Arceus slowly helped Lady Arceus get up.

 **Lady Arceus:** _You truly are a gentleman, Arceus._

Arceus slightly blushed at this.

 **Arceus:** _It is the least I can do for such a beautiful Pokémon such as yourself._

Lady Arceus blushed.

 **Lady Arceus:** _You think I'm beautiful?_

 **Arceus:** _No beauty can top yours through my eyes._

Lady Arceus then hugged Arceus. Arceus blushed slightly, but returned the gesture. They finally broke up the hug.

 **Arceus:** _How did you get those burns on you in the first place?_

 **Lady Arceus:** _At the time of Siege and Allison's arrival, a report came in of Demon Goddess Demira, the main enemy of Sara Alliance, attacking the Hall of Origin. I quickly confronted her, but she had already thrown her attack, a huge ball of fire. It must have been me blocking the strike that not only caused those burns, but also caused our universes to merge with one another._

 **Arceus:** _Demon Goddess Demira? It sounds very similar to Demon God Demigra… Who is our main enemy._

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

Demigra is floating still in nothingness, when a female voice speaks.

 **?:** So, you are Demon God Demigra?

Demigra turns and sees a female version of himself.

 **Demigra:** Why, yes I am. Who might you be?

 **?:** I am an exact copy of you, except I am feminine. I am Demon Goddess Demira.

 **Demigra:** Demon Goddess Demira?

 **Demira:** That is my name.

Demigra finally smirks.

 **Demigra:** You could prove to be a worthy partner to me. You see, I have a slight problem.

 **Demira:** As do I.

They explain to each other about the Siege Alliance and Sara Alliance.

 **Demigra:** Then it seems we have a common goal.

 **Demira:** Indeed.

They both laugh, realizing their new partnership.

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin Arceus Room)**

 **Lady Arceus:** _Hey, Arceus._

 **Arceus:** _Yes?_

 **Lady Arceus:** _You said that I was beautiful, well…_

Lady Arceus sort of did a seductive walk towards Arceus, which made Arceus blush. She then whispered into his ear seductively.

 **Lady Arceus:** _I think you're really handsome._

Arceus was really blushing now, he might as well be holding a Fire Plate. Then, he really blushed…

…because Lady Arceus was leaning in for a kiss. Arceus then soon got over the blushing and accepted the kiss, as it lasted for a long time. Then, something really weird happened.

As they kissed, they began to transform into humans, their bodies glowed white as their height decreased to about 6'6" each. Lady Arceus had on a white dress with a ring surrounding it, she also had on white boots. Her breasts were about B-cup sized. Her hair was long and a very light blonde, her eyes were blue. Arceus sported a white armored shirt and white pants. On his shoulders were yellow spikes. He also had on white boots. His hair was short and white and his eyes were also blue.

Finally, the two Arceus' let go of their kiss. The first thing they noticed when opening their eyes was that they were both human.

 **Arceus:** What? How did this happen?

 **Lady Arceus:** Since when did we become human? Arceus, is that still you?

 **Arceus:** Yes, but are you still Lady Arceus?

 **Lady Arceus:** Yes.

Just then, the double doors opened as Strange, Stephanie, Twilight, and Twiglare walked in. They all took notice of the two now human Arceus.

 **Twilight:** Arceus… Is that you?

 **Twiglare:** Lady Arceus… Are you still Lady Arceus?

 **Arceus:** Yes Twilight.

 **Lady Arceus:** I am still Lady Arceus, Twiglare.

 **Strange:** I remember reading about this.

 **Stephanie:** As do I. I think Strange and I can explain this.

 **Arceus:** Do tell, please.

 **Strange:** From what I read, it said if two Arceus of different genders love each other, and both of their Hall of Origins have humans residing in them, when they first kiss, a permanent change occurs.

 **Stephanie:** And that permanent change is you both becoming humans. However, you do retain your godly powers.

 **Strange:** And honestly, this is a good change.

 **Lady Arceus:** How so?

 **Strange:** By being humans, you can now learn techniques that humans can learn, such as magic or Martial arts.

 **Arceus:** So, you are implying…

 **Stephanie:** While you both have the power of gods, you can now also become even more powerful.

Arceus and Lady Arceus looked at each other, they then smiled pleasantly and turned back to Strange and the others.

 **Arceus:** If you say it's a good change…

 **Lady Arceus:** And a chance for us to get stronger…

 **Arceus and Lady Arceus:** Then we'll take it.

 **Strange:** Excellent. Not like you really had a choice though…

 **Lady Arceus:** I think I like seeing you this way better, Arceus.

 **Arceus:** Same can be said for you… You look more beautiful now than you did before.

Lady Arceus giggled.

 **Twilight (whispering):** Let's give these two some private time.

 **Twiglare (whispering):** Indeed.

Just as the four left, Arceus and Lady Arceus shared another long kiss.

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin Main Hall)**

Everyone had gotten used to seeing their alternate versions of themselves as they began conversing with them. Sans and Sariff (Female Sans) were sharing puns, Vega, Vera (Female Vega), Chun-li and Chuck-Lee (Male Chun-li) were talking amongst each other. Camoren and Cammy were training together outside. Decapre and Tatsu were talking about their reformations, and other groups talked about other things.

Siege and Allison stood next to Sara and Alex as they watched the groups talk.

 **Siege:** Our Alliances seem to be getting along well.

 **Sara:** No kidding, it seems we can definitely see each there as permanent allies.

 **Siege:** Agreed.

Siege and Sara shake hands, signifying their alliance with one another.

* * *

 **Leaf: So, you're probably wondering the names of the AUs, right?**

 **Siege25: If you are, here's the list:**

 **Sara (Siege AU)**

 **Alex (Allison AU)**

 **InuJasmine (InuJon AU)**

 **AU Tia (doesn't have alternate name)**

 **AU Tio (doesn't have alternate name)**

 **Shinrin (Leaf AU)**

 **Akira (Akuma AU)**

 **Rikki (Goku AU)**

 **Twiglare (Twilight AU)**

 **Gōman (Vegeta AU)**

 **Sunflare (Sunset AU)**

 **Chikara (M. Bison AU)**

 **Chuck-Lee (Chun-li AU)**

 **Lady Seesarmuri (Lord Sesshomaru AU)**

 **Goukana (Gouken AU)**

 **Jack (Juri AU)**

 **Jane Foster (Marvel had her as the new Thor, so I thought it fitting for her to be in the AU of Siege Alliance, AKA Sara Alliance)**

 **Doctor Stephanie Strange (Doctor Strange AU)**

 **Sariff (Sans AU)**

 **Error Sariff (Error Sans AU)**

 **Kendra Masters (Ken Masters AU)**

 **Noribi (Rashid AU)**

 **Ibara (Ibuki AU)**

 **Vera (Vega AU)**

 **Ippan (Guile AU)**

 **Camoren (Cammy AU)**

 **Deathslice (Deathstroke AU)**

 **Hakai (Broly AU)**

 **Twifear (Twivine AU)**

 **Tatsu (Decapre AU)**

 **Narcissa (Naraku AU)**

 **Kemono (Ganondorf AU)**

 **Akuno (Lilith AU)**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
